


Ravioli ravioli give me the job i deservioli

by mughetto



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker, Chinese Food, Developing Relationship, New York, Other, Post-Canon, Venom likes chinese food, still human brain are just better
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: “Eddie, il tuo intestino tenue sta diventando ogni minuto più invitante. Fossi in te – cosa che già siamo – mi alzerei e controllerei il microonde. Sono avanzati qualcosa come otto ravioli dall’altra sera, Eddie. Noi ne abbiamo bisogno, Eddie. I ravioli o il tuo intestino tenue, Eddie.”Eddie apre gli occhi, vagamente stordito dalle ultime affermazioni. Gli sembra di star contrattando con un rapitore. Da quando hanno visto ‘Anatomia di un rapimento’ in televisione, Venom ha preso a riprodurne le scene con ridicola convinzione.





	Ravioli ravioli give me the job i deservioli

**Author's Note:**

> Guardare "Venom" è stato un po' come guardare "La Forma dell'Acqua" ma con meno scene di sesso in acqua e con più tamarra ignoranza. Personalmente mi ha divertito molto e l'ho trovato un lavoro leggero e adatto al genere dei cinecomix.  
> Venom ed Eddie se shippano che è una meraviglia, non nego di aver ghignato come una scema durante alcune scene del film.  
> Questa shot riprende un po' il tono cazzaro del film, ma - ad onor del vero - è un po' la scena finale post-credit che avrei tanto voluto vedere!

“ _Eddie”_

Le mattine migliori iniziano con il silenzio, quelle peggiori con la voce di un simbiote alieno che rimbomba nella tua testa. Edward Brock storce un poco la bocca e si stringe al suo letto, sperando che il sonno venga presto a riprenderlo.

“ _Abbiamo fame, Eddie.”_

« —ieci minuti » borbotta con voce roca mentre strofina il viso contro il cuscino. Sposta lentamente il ginocchio sinistro da fuori a dentro il letto.

L’appartamento è immerso nel silenzio. La sera prima si è ricordato di spegnere la tv prima di uscire – certo che, una volta tornato, sarebbe stato troppo stanco per badarci – e ciò sembra essersi rivelata la scelta migliore. C’è da sperare che la bolletta del mese non sia salata come quella precedente.

La sola idea di risparmiare una ventina di dollari lo rasserena. Dovrebbe dare un’occhiata al suo conto, magari ha più di quanto ha calcolato. Magari può permettersi una divano nuovo o un telefono decente; magari, se stringe un poco la cinghia, può sperare di trovare un appartamento più grande e forse –

“ _Eddie.”_

Sbuffa infastidito, rigirandosi nel letto. No, non intende dargli corda. Fatica anche solo a tenere gli occhi aperti, figuriamoci ad alzarsi dal letto. Per una volta, quel _parassita_ perennemente affamato può aspettare.

“ _Eddie, il tuo intestino tenue sta diventando ogni minuto più invitante. Fossi in te – cosa che già siamo – mi alzerei e controllerei il microonde. Sono avanzati qualcosa come otto ravioli dall’altra sera, Eddie. Noi ne abbiamo bisogno, Eddie. I ravioli o il tuo intestino tenue, Eddie.”_

Eddie apre gli occhi, vagamente stordito dalle ultime affermazioni. Gli sembra di star contrattando con un rapitore. Da quando hanno visto ‘Anatomia di un rapimento’ in televisione, Venom ha preso a riprodurne le scene con ridicola convinzione.

« Sono— » si muove quanto basta per riuscire a scorgere la sveglia sul comodino. Quello che vede non gli piace. « Sono le cinque del mattino, diamine! Che avevamo detto sugli orari? Niente sveglia prima delle sei se siamo andati a dormire dopo le due! »

“ _Avevamo anche detto che potevamo mangiare le persone cattive eppure, ieri, dopo due rapine, noi comunque siamo andati a letto a digiuno. Ti pare giusto, Eddie?”_

Oh, adesso lo vuole anche far sentire in colpa! Scatta in piedi, stringendo i pugni, come se potesse individuarlo nella stanza e metterlo finalmente a tacere. Uno sbadiglio abbatte facilmente il suo malumore. I suoni della strada gli arrivano ovattati, i suoi sensi sono ancora intorpiditi dal sonno – nonostante tutto Venom, che si è stanziato proprio sulla sua pancia, pare intenzionato a lasciarlo svegliare secondo i suoi ritmi.

Vorrebbe poter dire che la cosa non lo tocca affatto.

Si massaggia pigramente la fronte, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare ad un secondo sbadiglio: « Te l’ho già spiegato. Se buttano giù la pistola e si consegnano spontaneamente, non possiamo mangiarli. È come– non so, è come dare un calcio ad uno che è già a terra! Non puoi! »

“ _Sì che possiamo”_

C’è qualcosa di incredibilmente infantile in quella conversazione. Sarà che è mattina, sarà che hanno passato la nottata precedente a smantellare un container contenente della droga proveniente dal Messico; ma ad Eddie sembra di avere a che fare con un bambino a cui non si riesce a spiegare cosa si può e non si può fare.

« No, non puoi » risponde a voce più alta, gesticolando. Nel sentirlo borbottare sommessamente, emette un sospiro stanco. Ha già capito come andrà la giornata. « Cioè, si, puoi; ma noi non lo facciamo »

Ne segue il silenzio. Eddie può sentire l’aria entrare ed uscire dai suoi polmoni senza avvertire il consueto sinistro strisciare del simbiote all’interno del suo corpo. Per un attimo si illude di poter tornare a letto.

“ _Possiamo avere i ravioli ora?”_

Ci sono giorni in cui Eddie si domanda come Venom sia riuscito a sopravvivere all’esplosione del razzo; se lo chiede sinceramente, senza malizia – lo si deve sicuramente alla sua natura di giornalista e alla frettolosa spiegazione datagli dal simbiote che non ha per niente soddisfatto i suoi dubbi. Non è il caso di quella mattina. Quella mattina, Eddie si domanda cinicamente perché Venom sia ancora qui, perché non sia bruciato vivo insieme al suo amichetto più figo e grosso e perché si ostini ad essere un palo nel culo alle cinque del mattina.

Chiude gli occhi e trae un lungo respiro: « Prima il caffè »

Il suono che viene da Venom è paragonabile ad un ringhio basso e irritato. Può quasi vederlo assottigliare lo sguardo e mostrare i denti. Lo sente spostarsi dallo stomaco alla spalla sinistra. Decide di non farci caso e di alzarsi. Fa perno sulle ginocchia e, con un gemito strozzato, abbandona il letto in favore di una lenta ed annoiata camminata verso l’angolo cottura.

« La caffeina è alla base della vita di ogni bravo lavoratore americano » recita con voce morbida, quasi a voler imitare il tono scherzoso di Anne quando ancora erano soliti far colazione assieme.

“ _Anche la carne umana è alla base di una qualsiasi buona alimentazione, ma noi non ti neghiamo la doccia, Eddie. Noi meritiamo meglio di questo, Eddie.”_

Eddie vorrebbe argomentare che esiste una differenza tra l’alimentazione e l’igiene, insinuando – magari – che questo Venom lo sa benissimo e che quel giorno si è _alzato col piede sbagliato_ e che quindi deve smetterla di rispondere; ma il suo stesso cervello pare andare su altri binari quella mattina: « Ma poi perché questo puntino per i ravioli? »

“ _Giusto, il tuo polmone sinistro è certamente più appetitoso. Chissà come mai non ci abbiamo pensato prima …”_

Mette a fare il caffè ed il solo realizzare di star facendo colazione rasserena il suo animo. A pensarci bene, non è necessariamente un male il fatto che Venom preferisca la cucina cinese: se comincia ad apprezzare sempre di più il cotto si potrà finalmente dire addio a tristi uscite come quella della scorsa settimana, dove aveva pescato ed ingurgitato vivi una dozzina di pesci provenienti dal canale.

Eddie vuole essere ottimista. Anzi no, Eddie si sforza di essere ottimista. Ormai l’ottimismo è ciò che gli rimane – anzi, a voler essere sinceri, più che ottimismo è uno ‘sperare nel meno peggio’. Perché Venom potrà anche starlo a sentire la maggior parte delle volte, ma basta ad entrambi allentare l’autodisciplina che si ritrovano in viaggio per New York onde evitare l’arrivo di federali sotto casa a fare domande circa presenze aliene all’interno delle sue viscere.

Venom circonda lentamente la sua cassa toracica e Eddie si scopre ad alzare un poco le spalle, non perché infastidito ma più perché ancora indolenzito dal sonno. È difficile descrivere la sensazione che prova quando il simbiote si sposta nel suo corpo, il più delle volte gli provoca un brivido o un vago senso di prurito; altre volte, è quasi una presenza ‘rassicurante’ che pare spostarsi da una parte e l’altra più a segnalare la sua presenza che per reali ragioni.

Sbadiglia. Il caffè è ben lontano dal farsi. Sposta lo sguardo sul tavolo. Lo trova sporco, con ancora i resti della cena e macchie di salsa di soia sparse ovunque.

“ _I ravioli, Eddie.”_

Ed Eddie cede. Eddie alza le braccia, come a volersi consegnare alle volontà del simbiote, e si gira verso il microonde, lo apre ed estrae la scatola ancora sigillata che genera un serpeggiare allegro da parte dell’altro. Lo sente ora sul suo collo, più consistente, come se stesse anch’egli occhieggiando i ravioli freddi che stanno sul fondo della confezione.

« Posso almeno riscaldarli? » domanda con teatralità. Il silenzio dell’altro lo fa sorridere vittorioso. Regola il timer e richiude l’elettrodomestico. Venom non abbandona la sua posizione tra collo e spalla. Pare a suo agio. Eddie stesso pensa di provare lo stesso.

Torna ad osservare il tavolo. Dovrebbe rimuovere gli scarti ed, invece, occhieggia il computer lasciato acceso. Alza lo schermo e da un’occhiata alla posta: spam, spam, un’email di Dan, spam, spam, una email del Daily Bugle. Si ferma. Ha mandato loro il curriculum qualcosa come tre giorni prima, non pensava che già gli rispondessero.

“ _Non è mai un buon segno.”_

Il tono da falso esperto che Venom gli rivolge gli fa storcere il naso. Decide di metterlo definitivamente a tacere e di concentrarsi subito sulla risposta del giornale. Torna al piano cottura, spegne il microonde, tira fuori i ravioli; pensa poi al caffè: toglie il fuoco da sotto la caffettiera, versa il contenuto in una tazza e la lascia a raffreddare, preferendo ad essa la certezza che il simbiote finalmente chiuderà la bocca.

I ravioli non sono male, il verso che emette Venom nell’assaporarli quasi lo diverte. Si permette di sorridere mentre con un dito fa scorrere il mouse sull’email che ha attirato la sua attenzione.

« _‘_ _Gentile Signor Brock,_ _abbiamo valutato il suo curriculum e siamo lieti di comunicarle che questi risponde alle richieste della nostra agenzia’,_ ok, ok, questo è buono, _‘Il Daily Bu_ _gl_ _e è_ _un giornale noto per la sua credibilità e’_ bla bla bla, non ci interessa »

“ _Eddie.”_

« _‘Quello che le offriamo è mezza colonna della quinta pagina del nostro giornale’_ … dov’è la fregatura? _‘non retribuito’_ ah-ha! Eccola qui! »

“ _Eddie, i ravioli non vanno bene. Noi abbiamo ancora fame.”_

« _‘Per maggiori informazioni, la preghiamo di contattare il fotografo assegnatole per il seguente articolo’_ … ma che cazzo– »

“ _Perché non possiamo mangiare il cervello di qualcuno, Eddie? Noi abbiamo fame. Dovremmo dare la precedenza ai cattivi questa volta, basta avere paura dei federali. I federali non ci capiscono, non sanno quanto siamo importanti”_

« Devo scrivere un articolo di prova, senza nemmeno essere pagato e devo anche chiedere informazioni al fotografo? Ma sì! Certo! Ovvio! Questo è il Daily Bugle, signori, il giornale dalla solida reputazione e dalla rinominata professionalità! » recita teatralmente, aprendo le braccia e alzando gli occhi al cielo. Simile impeto perde presto potenza e si ritrova a collassare sulla sedia, esausto. Il sapore del cibo cinese in bocca gli da la nausea. Si massaggia la fronte, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando lentamente. Non può fare lo schizzinoso adesso. Non può permetterselo. Ha bisogno di un nuovo lavoro e, se l’articolo andasse bene, il posto sarebbe assicurato. Venom scende e risale sulla sua schiena, come se stesse prendendo tempo. Si stiracchia e torna a guardare il PC. « Hanno almeno avuto la decenza di lasciare l’email di questo presunto fotografo? »

“ _Eddie.”_

« Cosa? » borbotta mentre scorre una seconda volta il testo, cercando questa volta un qualche indirizzo o informazione che possa aiutarlo nella sua ricerca.

“ _E se mangiassimo il fotografo?”_

« Non possiamo mangiare il fotografo » sospira, scendendo una terza volta alla fine del testo. Si gratta la barba ed avverte Venom insidiarsi dietro al suo collo, appena sotto al cervelletto. « Ah, ecco il numero di telefono! »

“ _Sarà uno in prova come noi, Eddie. Magari con problemi di soldi, come noi. Magari con nessuno intorno che bada a lui, come noi. Se sparisse, non farebbe notizia, Eddie.”_

Quasi lo fa sorridere la subdola – ma allo stesso tempo infantile – mentalità di Venom. Più tempo passa e più sente i bisogni del simbiote come propri, arriva a comprenderlo e addirittura ad apprezzarlo per il suo temperamento e per il suo modo di leggere la società che lo circonda. Lo sente correre sulla mano sinistra ed assisterlo mentre digita il numero sul touch-screen del telefono.

Il tempo della chiamata è pressoché nullo. Eddie sente chiaramente il rumoreggiare della folla prima che finalmente una voce la sovrasti: « Qui Peter Parker, chi è che parla? »

“ _Il cervello umano è delizioso, Eddie”_

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto e ... si, il lavoro non-retribuito è una piaga della società contemporanea! Ho voluto inserire Spiderman sul finale perché, si, sono una di quelle poche sceme a cui "The Amazing Spiderman" è piaciuto.  
> Dato che questo film è della Sony, stessa casa di produzione del già precedente citato spiderman, ho ipotizzato che entrambe le pellicole fossero ambientate nello stesso universo e che entrambi i pg si trovassero in futuro a doversi relazionare.  
> Non penso svilupperò qualcos'altro con simile tema. Mi interessava fossilizzare questa AU e saperla, in qualche modo, parte del fandom. Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati fin qui, grazie per aver letto!


End file.
